


[VID] Figure of my Hate

by cara marie (genusshrike)



Category: Revengers Tragedy (2003)
Genre: 1-2 min, Gen, Instrumental, Patrick Wolf - Freeform, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-06
Updated: 2010-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:11:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genusshrike/pseuds/cara%20marie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bear to him/That figure of my hate</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Figure of my Hate

Song/Artist: Apparition, by Patrick Wolf  
Download from my site: [Figure of my Hate, 30.9MB XviD avi](http://fan.albatroi.net/vids/figureofmyhate-genusshrike.avi) (direct link)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd been looking for a short piece of music, because I wasn't sure I could sustain a longer song on my concept. Now I think there's enough in the movie that I probably could - maybe one day! But it did give me a tight focus, which was good.
> 
> This vid I finally figured out why people worried about encoding, and didn't just use the default export. For me, it was the RED. Luckily, I recalled a conversation about how certain codecs compressed reds badly, and I was able to ring up L for advise. And then figured out how I could export an uncompressed avi from VideoStudio, and how to use VirtualDubMod to compress it. Hurrah! I could still do a better job, but for now I'm just happy how much better it looks.
> 
> I also, at the last minute, figured out how to resize the workspace in VideoStudio so I wouldn't have to worry about black bars. Wish I'd known that earlier...


End file.
